Welcome To Dentonvale
by gatsbys
Summary: Run by the eccentric brother-sister duo, Dentonvale stands as one of the last remaining insitutions of it's time, dedicated to restoring and revolutionalizing mental health care. But what happens when a new patient arrives and begins shaking things up? [A different take on Shock Treatment, based off the original script] Please R&R and enjoy!
1. Bitchin' in the Kitchen

_Author's Note: I've had this idea for awhile and I wanted to finally bring it to life. Enjoy._

 **Chapter One: Janet**

The storm that had been building up that afternoon in the skies over Denton had finally broken past the wall of dark clouds as Janet Weiss, still dressed in her clothes from the work day, loaded the last of the suitcases into the trunk of the car and slammed it shut behind her. A heavy downpour of rain has begun falling from the sky by the time she rushed around to the drivers side and slide into the vehicle, her soft pink pantsuit already dampened enough to cause her discomfort and her hair slipping from it's previously neat up-do.

Brad, her fiancé, was slouched beside her in the passenger seat, napping soundly, forehead pressed to the window. It seemed he had already counted himself out for the drive. She looked longingly at his softened features as he slept and felt a slight tug at her heart. She wished so deeply with every passing day that he could remain in such a peaceful state for longer than just a few hours. Even just one full day she would be grateful for. She reminded herself yet again that this was why she was doing this. It was for him. It was always for _him._

With a heavy sigh, she turned the keys in the ignition and before too long they were headed down a winding dirt road, completely deserted aside from the occasional odd farm house and herds of cows behind wire fences. Brad remained in his slumber through the entirity of the car ride, only stirring to shift postions in his sleep or mumble an unintelligable word that Janet couldn't quite catch. This decision hadn't been an easy one for her to make. She'd spent many sleepless nights, for weeks on end, pacing the floors of their bedroom as he slept, deciding what the right choice was.

Truth be told, she wanted Brad to stay with her, to be by her side through this. After all, she was to marry him in little over a year for godsake. She wanted nothing more than to stand by his side through thick and thin. She wanted to take care of him in sickness and in health. But her parents had somehow talked her into making the choice towards which she was now driving to. They had been tossing around the idea for awhile, but it wasn't until after the _incident_ that they made their minds up for sure.

 _"It's what's best for him, Janet."_ She heard her mother's voice echo in the back of her mind. _"If you truly love him, you'll put him in the best hands possible and get him the treatment he truly needs. You can't help him at this point."_

Janet forced herself to swallow what he mother had deemed "her own selfish feelings" and folded the pamphlet into the pocket of her jacket, agreeing to give the number printed inside a call, but firmly said she wouldn't be making a decision yet.

"You're taking me... _where?_ " Brad asked, standing in the middle of their kitchen wearing his favorite "Kiss The Cook" apron, a wooden spoon in hand. He had been cooking breakfast for the two of them when she broke the news, eyes cast down to avoid the gaze she ultimately knew would break her heart.

"Think of it almost as a.. resort, dear." Janet tried reasoning, nervously twisting her engagement band around her finger. She still had't looked at him, guilt clenching her stomach.

"A resort, Janet? Is that your fancy term for 'we're shipping you off to the loony bin'?" He was angry. Not just angry, disappointed. _Betrayed._ Even with his passive tone, she could feel it in the way he spoke. She had anticipated this reaction, and she didn't blame him.

"Brad, no... it's not like that. We just-"

"We?" He cut in, his tone sharp. They finally made eye contact. "As in, your _parents_? As in, they're making this decision _for you_ , just like they've made every other decision?" He anunicated those last words, each one more painful than the next.

"Brad please-" she tried, her voice breaking. She had believed these intentions were good but it seemed to only be drawing a rift further between them. If only he could see how much it was hurting her too.

"Save it, Janet. This isn't for me, this is for them."

He stormed out of the kitchen, throwing the spoon he had been clenching in his fist to the ground. Janet sat alone at the table, her engagment ring now sitting in the palm of her hand. She looked down at it as a single tear slid down her cheek. This was the last time they'd speak of the subject. This was the last he'd speak to her until he'd leave.

She helped him pack all his clothes and toiletries as he sat completely still on the edge of the bed, his back to her, silent. He had refused to change out of his pajamas or even shower that morning. When she returned home early from work to help him pack, she found him still lying in bed, staring blankly at the wall. He hadn't spoken a word to her in almost a week and would hardly even make eye contact with her. She knew he was going to take this decision hard, but she didn't expect him to blot out her entire existence.

She carefully folded his clothes neatly into the suitcase, quietly tucking the picture frame that sat on their bedside table under his t-shirts when he wasn't paying attetion. She hoped maybe he would see it later and soften his anger towards her. It was an older picture, his favorite, taken of them at their graduation. They were both dressed in their green Denton High cap and gowns, holding their diplomas and smiling proudly at the camera, though their eyes were locked only on each other. He had always said it was the beginning of their future together. The start of something great. High school sweethearts full of ambition and bursting with hope for the future.

Things felt so far from when that photo was taken. It felt like she was looking at someone else's memory instead of her own.

"We should probably head out before the storm hits." She said softly, noticing the dark clouds rolling in. She zipped his suitcase closed, his only response to her being a single grunt before he hoisted himself from the edge of the bed, slipped his bathrob on and trudged down the stairs. Her mother's voice echoed in her ears.

 _"It's what's best for him."_


	2. The New Arrival

**Chapter 2: Nation**

There was nothing better than a storm. Not to Nation McKinely, at least. The dark clouds that had been looming on the horizon now stretched over the castle and the air in her office hung heavy and humid like a shroud. The storm was just beginning to pick up traction at this point, tossing the landscape outside her windows around with it's strong winds. She propped open one of the windows and let the breeze in, sending a few papers flying.

She reclined lazily in her chair and propped her feet on the desk, fixing her gaze on the front lawn just below her window, watching as the rain fell the pavement in heavy drops. Storms usually ensured chaos at Dentonvale, rousing the patients and causing anxiety amongst the staff. However, she found a calming element to them and soon enough she found herself drifting off to the steady beat of the rain..

After what only felt like 5 minutes later, her office door was thrust open unexpectedly, jolting her from her slumber. She knew the only other person with access to her office, aside from herself, was her brother and partner, but still she couldn't help but feel a slight wave of panic every time he decided to barge into her office unannounced. She had to remain guarded and aware of her surroundings at all times. You could neve be too careful in a place like this.

"Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" She seethed, turning to face her brother in the doorway. This had become almost routine. He was smirking, carrying with him a clipboard and a manila folder stuffed to the brim with papers.

"It's not on the list," Cosmo retorted, keeping his smirk as he tapped his clipboard with a pen. "But I can add it if you'd like."

She responded with her usual eyeroll.

"So, do you mind telling me what is so important that you barged in and interrupted my nap?" Nation inquired, slight attitude remaining in her voice. Her attention shifted to the stack of papers in his hands.

"New patient arrival."

Nation raised an eyebrow, motioning for the clipboard. He handed it over and found himself a seat on the edge of her desk, watching as she flipped through the papers.

"Brad Majors, huh?" She mumbled, eyeing one paper in particular. His diagnosis sheet.

"According to his fiancee, he's been suffering from bouts of manic depression for the last year or so." Cosmo explained, "her family found this was the best treatment to help him, as they said, 'find himself in a better mindset.'"

Nation pushed the folder and its contents aside, wondering why she was just now finding out about this new patient. As if he had read her thoughts, he added, "They called yesterday. It was very last minute, but they claimed they didn't know where else to turn."

"So when do they arrive?"

Cosmo consulted his watch and then glanced out the window, Nation following his gaze. Almost as if on cue, a car pulled up the wrought iron gates at the front of the property, waiting to be granted entrance.

"Looks like nap time is over." Cosmo teased, grabbing the clipboard as he jumped to his feet. He tapped the desk with his knuckles. "We have a patient to greet."

* * *

Nation had been right about the storms causing unease with the patients. The storm had brought a different sort of energy to the old castle, and ss they walked the winding corridors lined with patient rooms down to the first floor, she could hear their unrest behind the closed doors. The lights flickered occasionally and she pondered the possibility of a power outage if the storm became too severe.

When they reached the front door, the head nurse was waiting with the new patient and the woman Nation assumed to be his fiancée. She was dressed professionally in a peach colored pantsuit and heels, while the man looked like he had just rolled out of bed, still dressed in a pair of blue pinstriped pajamas and a bathrobe. They both wore matching expressions of discomfort.

"Hello! You must be Janet and Brad!" Cosmo greeted, extending his hand politely. The woman took it. The man ignored him, keeping his eye contact fixed on the wall in front of him.

"Hello, you must be who I talked to on the phone." Her voice was barely loud enough to be heard, and Nation couldn't help but think she resembled a timid mouse. "Doctor McKinley, am I right?"

"Yes, we spoke yesterday," Cosmo flashed his famous smile, the one he used on all the new patients and their families to make them feel more welcomed. He turned and gestured towards Nation who had been standing beside him. "This is my sister, Doctor Nation McKinley, she is my second in command here." He threw in a wink that only Nation could see.

She offered a smile as well. "A pleasure to meet you, we look forward to caring for Brad. He's going to get all the help he needs."

She shook the woman's hand and shook it, noticing it was trembling slightly, from nerves she assumed. She could tell immediately from the moment she saw her that with her body language and the way she had been fiddling with the band around her finger, she was more nervous than the man who was being admitted was. She glanced over at her fiancé who was still starring blankly into the distance.

"So, Nurse Ansalong," Cosmo broke the silence, directing commands to the nurse, "Would you mind helping Brad with his luggage and show him to his room while we take care of some paperwork with Janet here?"

"Oh, actually.. would I be able to walk with Brad to his room and help him unpack?" Janet asked, looking to Cosmo for approval.

Cosmo and Nation's eyes met; this was not a usual request from patient families. Many times, they would drop their family member off, sign the paperwork and be on their way without a second thought. But then again, this couple had already proven to be out of the ordinary to them.

"Well.." Cosmo turned over the idea in his head, "I don't see what the harm would be."

Janet smiled gratefully and reached to gently touch Brad's arm. He flinched away from her touch immediately. It was apparent there was tension between the couple, as if an invisible wall had been built between them. She bounced back quickly from the rejection and grabbed his suitcase off the floor, following in tow behind Ansalong. They disappeared down the corridor with Brad following behind them like a reluctant ghost.

* * *

They waited this time in Cosmo's office. It was just across the hall and almost identical to his sister's, with the addition of a few more filing cabinets and a view of the courtyard in back of the castle down below. Nation found herself a seat by the window and returned her gaze to the downpout outside, her elbow propped against the windowsill, silently counting the rain droplets that slid down the glass. Cosmo was at his desk, tapping his pen impatiently between signatures as he finished filling out the remainder of the paperwork. 30 minutes passed and there was still no sign of Janet or Nurse Ansalong.

"Do you think she got lost?" Nation joked, a genuine hint of worry masked underneth her sarcastic tone. She knew very well knew how easy it was to find yourself missing in the number of hallways the castle held.

"Well, I would hope Nurse Ansalong would not have abandoned the poor woman in an unfamiliar building filled with the mentally unstable.." He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, stressed out by the mere possibility of that scenario. "But we all know how her attention span is."

Nation let out a short laugh, "Remind me why we promoted her again?"

A second later, they were met by a knock at the door, followed by the sound of Ansalong's overly chipper voice on the other side. Nation removed herself from her chair and let the two women in, dismissing the nurse back to her regular duties. Janet seemed slightly grateful, most likely after having her ear talked off for the duration of the walk back. She took a seat in front of the desk, and Nation reclaimed her window seat.

"So.. how did everything go?" Cosmo inquired, still focused on the paperwork in front of him.

"It went.. well." Janet sounded hesitant, as if she didn't quite believe her own words. "He still isn't speaking much.. I'm sure he's just getting used to everything."

"Transitions like this can be tough," Nation offered with a gentle smile, "we see this sort of behavior with many patients all the time."

Janet frowned slightly at the word _patient_. "This has been a very hard decision for.. us."

"Well, rest assured Janet, you are leaving Brad in very capable hands. He will be looking and feeling like his normal self again in no time at all." Cosmo looked up from his papers and smiled, offering a pen to her. "Ready to sign?"


	3. Welcome to Dentonvale

_**Chapter 3: Janet**_

There was something weird about this place that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Maybe it was the storm outside making her feel uneasy, or perhaps the stress gnwaing away at her over the last few weeks finally got the best of her. Or maybe it was her concious speaking to her about having Brad committed. She knew deep down he was right, she knew this was a bad idea insisted by her overbearing parents and that he would be happier at home with her where he belonged, with someone who would truly take care of him.. _her._ But prior to the phone call, her parents had pushed any ideas of rationalization out of her brain, promising her repeatedly in their usual, chagrined way, _"this is what's best for him."_

But still, walking through the winding, narrow halls, the only sounds being the echoed moans of the patients she could only imagine were trapped behind them, she couldn't shake the odd energy that had attached itself to her since she walked in the door.

She followed the tall, blonde nurse that had been assigned as her guide - _what was her name again? Annalee? -_ away from Brad's room and back through the labyrinth of hallways, down twisted, spiral staircases and finally stepped onto a rickety elevator. Janet watched as the floors passed by them, her mind wandering to the idea of what life would be like if Brad had never gotten this bad. A voice interrupted her thoughts, pulling her back to the cold, dismal reality of Dentonvale.

"Sign the contract tomorrow." The nurse said in a low voice, so faint Janet almost couldn't hear it over the hum of the elevator.

"But.. why?"

"Well.." The nurse - _maybe it was Annabelle? -_ searched her brain for a response. "That way you get the first day free!"

The elevator came to a grinding halt and the gated doors opened to let the two women off on yet another identical hallway. The lighting on this floor appeared dimmer than the rest, and the doors were made of metal instead of wood. Unlike the previous floors, this one was silent, and the atmosphere felt heavier. The nurse seemed relatively undisturbed and carried on down the hall like normal, her long ponytail swinging behind her with each step. Then again, she worked here everyday, Janet reasoned, she must have become accustomed to the feeling. She was the odd one out in the place, she reminded herself.

As they approached the door at the end of the hall - probably leading to another staircase she assumed - there was a knock. It came from one of the mysterious metal doors behind them, the knock heavy and urgent. Janet was startled at first, assuming that maybe this floor was just used for storage considering the silence the other patient floors had lacked. The nurse heard the knock as well and went towards it. The knock had come from the room 4711, Janet noticed. She opened the small window slot on the door to reveal a pair of striking green eyes and well groomed eyebows. Were they wearing mascara too?

"Ah, Nurse Ansalong. I'm so delighted it was you." A sultry, confident voice drawled from the oppostie side of the door. "It seems Doctor McKinley forgot to return my eyeliner to me earlier this morning after breakfast, I was just wondering if I could just get that back-"

"Now, Frank, we made it very clear that you'd not be getting any of your make up back after you sharpened that one to a point and tried to stab Eddie with it." Ansalong - _so that was her name?_ \- relayed sternly, her tone remaining sweet. Janet could hardly comprehend what she had just heard. Stab? Would something like that happen to Brad while he was here? Was her fiance in danger?

The man, at least she assumed it to be a man, let out a shocked gasp. "Not getting ANY of it back?! This is UNJUST." He slammed on the door again. "I am a PRINCE. I will not be treated with this sort of DISHONOR."

Ansalong quickly closed the slot and the eyes disappeared, the banging on the door now causing it to shake. Janet jumped back from the room as the other silent patients on the floor now began to stir, filling the hallway with a whirlwind of various cries, some uncomprehendable, all pleading for their attention. Ansalong grabbed Janet's wrist and pulled her back down the hall and through the door labeled "STAFF ONLY", locking it behind them quickly. She turned back to Janet with her back pressed to the door and caught her breath, then smiled brightly.

"No big deal!" She said cheerfully, and carried on their route.

* * *

 _ **Brad**_

His bedroom was small and drafty. There was a window on one wall that on the other side of the metal bars had a perfect view of the front lawn that was badly in need of some landscaping. He could see Janet's car with its DTV bumper sticker parked outside the gates, lonely aside from dead oak with twisted branches. The entire place _screamed_ depressing, and it was beyond him why they thought sending him here would make him feel any better. Even the skies overhead were gloomy and overcast, as though a rain cloud had followed them the entire drive there. Mother Nature could even sense this place was bad news. How _fucking_ ironic, he thought.

Everything in his room - hell, the entire building it seemed - was stark white. The walls, the floors, the bedsheets, even the nurses seemed to float around the corridors like ghosts. The only sad bit of color was the picture frame sitting on his bedside table, the one Janet had left. He had watched her pull it from his suitcase when she thought he wasn't looking, but he didn't object, even if the photo was just another sad reminder of how down hill everything had gone.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, followed by the voice of the perky nurse who had helped him earlier.

"Mr. Majors!" She called from the other side of the door. He crossed the room and opened it a crack, glaring out at her. She wore a wide smile on her painted red lips. "Oh, hi! Dinner is starting now if you'd like to join everyone in the cafeteria!"

Brad nodded, keeping up his silent act. He hadn't eaten since the previous day, and while he could only imagine how grevious the food here was, he was desperate by this point. He opened the door wide enough to step out and let the woman guide him to the cafeteria.

* * *

The cafeteria resembled that of a high school's and was the size of a theater. Actually, it must have been one at some point as a stage sat at one end of the room, its red curtains drawn shut. There were multiple tables filled with other patients all dressed in the same bland green dressing gowns. Most of then looked relativiely normal for people living in a home for the insane.

He recieved his tray of food, an odd mush that he assumed (hoped) was lasagna, a stale looking breadstick and a box of plain milk. He took a seat at one of the emptier tables, hoping to get through his meal with minimal human interaction. Unfortunately his plans were discouraged when a heavier-set man took a seat across from him.

"New here?" The man asked. His voice had a slight twang to it, and Brad stared at the tattoos on his knuckles. Every part of visible skin excluding his face was covered in them, and work multiple rings on his fingers.

Brad just nodded in response and continued eating. The man cleared his throat.

"So what's yer name?" He waited for a response but recieved none. "You don't talk much, do ya? We have another mute guy around this place, we call him Rocky 'cause he's good lookin' but dumber than a sack of rocks."

"I'm not mute." Brad muttered in an annoyed tone. It was apparent this guy wasn't going anywhere and he wouldn't be eating in silence today.

"Then what's yer name, twiggy?"

The nickname annoyed Brad even more. "It's Brad. Brad Majors."

The man extended his hand to him, but Brad ignored the gesture. His knuckles read 'HATE' in black script. "The name's Eddie. Anyone ever tell you you're kind of an asshole?"

Brad actually chuckled at this. "Sometimes."

"So what're you in here for?" Eddie asked, taking a bite of his own food.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure." Brad answered this honestly. "I think my in-laws might just be trying to get rid of me."

"And I had you pegged as a serial killer." He let out a hearty laugh and Brad laughed with him. "I know the feeling. My uncle shipped me off here. Says I have a "drug problem". Biggest square if I've ever met one."

"Seems like the kind of place where they just lock you up and let you rot away here."

Eddie pointed a stubby finger at a small girl across the room. She had short, bright red hair that couldn't be natural. "That's Columbia. Her family left her here years ago. Never heard from 'em again."

"That's sad." He replied honestly, feeling his heart crumple a bit. He secretly wondered if that was Janet's plan all along. Lock him up in this hole and forget about him. Eddie must have sensed his sadness and coughed to break the tension, tapping his knuckles on the table to some rythem only he knew.

"Columbia got mixed up in a real bad crowd, when she hit rock bottom, that's when they sent her here." His eyes were still fixed on the little red head across the room who was now giggling wildly at a joke neither of them heard. "Then she got involved with _Frank_." He spit out the name as if it were poison. Brad wondered how he knew so much about this girl and her past.

"Who's Frank?" He asked curiously.

Eddie scoffed, "Only the biggest piece of scum to ever walk this Earth." He looked at Brad with hard eyes and dug the plastic fork he'd been eating with into the table. "No one knows what the real reason he got put in here is.. but what we do know is he's an absolute lunatic." He leaned closer to Brad, lowering his voice. "Walks 'round here in woman's make up, claiming to be some _prince_ from another _planet._ " He paused, checking to make sure no one was listening. "Some people say he tried to make himself a man in his basement.. murdered some people and used their parts to do it." The fork in his fist snapped in half. Brad stared at its broken pieces, not quite believing what he was hearing. He knew he was at a mental hospital, but this sounded insane even for that.

"How do you know all this?" He asked skeptically. "About this girl and him?"

"Columbia's my chick." He said proudly, then frowned. "She used to date Frank before I got sent here. Told me all this stuff 'bout him." He rolled up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal a white scar amongst his sea of tattoos. "See this?" He said, pointing to it. "The lunatic stabbed me when with a pair of tweezers when he heard we was seein' each other. Not his last attempt either." He pulled his sleeve back down and the scar disappeared. "They let him outta solitary after bein' locked up for a month to come to breakfast, see if he learned his lesson, ya know? Had a pencil he'd sharpened into a shank hidden under his gown. Tried comin' for me again." He shook his head. "Nurses pulled him outta here kickin' and screamin', sayin' he was gonna kill me if it's the last thing he does."

Brad stared at the man with his mouth gaped open, feeling like he was hearing the synopsis to a televison drama. There's no way this happened in real life. There's no way this happened in the place he was now supposed to be _living_ in. Where had Janet taken him?


	4. Suspicions Rising

_**Chapter 4: Betty**_

They sat across the street from the looming, ominous gates of Dentonvale's grouds in Oliver's beat-up tan Plymouth, waiting. They weren't exactly sure what they were waiting for, but their eyes had remained glued to the same spot for the past hour, nothing changing outside aside from the weather. Betty reached into her purse to grab another cigarette, probably her sixth since they had parked the car. She noticed her pack was down to only a few now, but she lit it anyways and took a long drag, exhaling slowly. Oliver, who took far longer to finish his cigarettes and was still savoring his second one, had his perched in between his lips as he filed through the papers in his lap.

"So.. what are we waiting for, exactly?" She inquired, smoke filling the space between them as she took another puff.

Oliver removed the cigarette from his lips and balanced it between his fingers. "Betty, they've had me assigned to this damn case for what feels like a century now. This place has been under investigation for years and if I knew exactly what would help break our case against them, I'd let you know."

Betty had just recently gotten involved with Oliver after her split with Ralph. She was looking for an older man, hoping for more maturity, and met Oliver Wright while working for the Denton Dossier. He was a private investigator she had interviewed after he cracked the case against Farley Flavors, a local-made-famous fast-food chain tycoon that had been smuggling money illegally, as well as other things, for half a decade. Police had been on his tail for years but he was too clever, always finding a way to evade them. It was Oliver's groundbreaking evidence against him that had finally got them the warrant for his arrest. Oliver was witty and intelligent, and let's face it, a hell of a lot better than Ralph, inside and outside of the bedroom.

She leaned back in her seat, taking another drag. "Well, what should we even be looking for? Just looks like a shitty old castle to me."

Oliver thumbed through the paperwork, handing over three polaroid pictures of the same couple in white uniforms. They man was tall, bald with big, round framed glasses and the woman strikingly pretty with red curls pulled neatly into an up-do. "Cosmo and Nation McKinley" was scribbled underneath them. The last picture, though blurry, depicted the two locked in a tight embrace. Betty looked closer. Were they _kissing?_

"They're two siblings under what we believe to be the pseudonym "Cosmo and Nation McKinley". They claim to be doctors from Europe specializing in psychology, but no one can track down their exact orgin." He explained, reading through what she now knew were case files. "You search their names, nothin' comes up. Precisely why we believe they're using fake names."

"So what's the big deal with a fake name?"

Oliver chuckled. "Remember that Farley Flavors? He was a huge donor to them and their institution. Practically funded their entire hospital here." He wagged his cigarette at her. "But here's the thing... mental hospitals are starting to become a thing of the past. More families are opted to keep their loved ones outta them and seek care elsewhere after that big exposure documentary was released about the abuse that goes on in these facilities. Mental institutions around the country are going bankrupt and shutting down... raises some suspicions as to why Farley would so heavily fund this place when they're a dying breed."

She nodded along, putting the pieces of what he was explaining together in her mind. "So it looks suspicious. All this money coming in from a criminal background.."

"And look at this," he handed her a newspaper clipping, a large black and white photo donning the front. In it stood Farley Flavors himself, recognizable with his infamous scar, and the McKinley's, smiling widely at the camera with their arms around each other, right in front of the very gates they now were watching. " **DENTONVALE MENTAL INSITUTION: GRAND OPENING** " the headline read in bold print. "He couldn't smuggle all that money by himself... he had partners."

Betty took one last drag and flicked her cigarette out the window, fully indulged now. "I'm in."

* * *

 **Nation**

It couldn't be argued that everything felt eerier once the sun went down. After residing and working in that building for years, she still couldn't help but feel slight unease everytime the lights went out and the usually noisy halls went quiet like the dead. Nation and Cosmo had their own private quarters in the same wing of the castle the nurses stayed, their bedroom tucked as far away from the patients as possible in the tallest tower, completely re-modeled for their comfort.

Nation was already changed into her silk nightgown and tucked into bed reading when Cosmo entered the room. He did a routine sweep of the hospital every night with Ansalong, making sure each patient was in their proper bunk and accomidated for. He locked the door behind him and crossed over to the bed, sinking into the mattress beside her and sighing. He reached for one of her hands and held it between his, stroking it gently.

"How was your nightly check-up?" Nation asked, eyes remaining fixed on the text in her book.

Cosmo let out an annoyed groan and removed his glasses, tossing them onto the bed. "Frank is still giving me absolute hell for locking him back up in solitary, as if stabbing another patient for a second time was just something that was going to be overlooked." He looked at her with tired eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He practically threw a fit when I checked his bunk and confiscated his mascara." Nation chuckled at this.

"He calls himself a prince but he's more-so a drama queen if anything. How was Mr. Majors doing?"

"According to Ansalong, he actually spoke to someone at dinner." He laughed, "Had us all convinced he was a mute, turns out all it would take was his fiancee to leave the building for us to get a peep out of him."

Cosmo kissed the top of her hand a few times before hauling himself off the bed, making his way towards the bathroom attached to their room. "I don't understand why she wouldn't sign the papers if she was so keen on getting him in here." He yelled back to her over the sound of the water running.

"Who knows. Perhaps she feels guilty and is getting cold feet?" She offered, setting her book down beside her. "They're both very odd, as it seems."

The water stopped and he walked back into the room, drying his face with a towel. "She said she just needed one more night to sleep on it and she would return tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed the top of Nation's head. "Odd, indeed."

* * *

 **Janet**

The house felt empty without Brad. By the time Janet finally returned home night had fallen and the house was painfully silent. She spent what felt like an eternity sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the engagment ring in her hand. Her emotions were getting the best of her, and with no Brad to talk to, and no desire to speak with her parents, she took the phone off the reciever and dialed an old friend, hoping she could seek some advice.

The line rang a few times before it picked up and Janet swore she could hear laughter on the other end, followed by a giggling voice telling someone to hush. _"Hello?"_

"Betty? Hiya, it's Janet. I know it's late, I was just calling to see if you had a minute." She twisted the cord nervously between her fingers.

 _"No, Janet, it's okay. What's going on, honey?"_

The two women went way back to their time at Denton High School. Brad had been the best man at Betty and Ralph, another pair of Denton High sweethearts', wedding. Janet had caught the bouqet and Brad surprised her and proposed after the ceremony. This was before he had gotten bad. Betty and Ralph seperated a year ago after three years of marriage and one affair. Ralph, who was employed with Janet at DTV Studios, had been sleeping with the new receptionist, a pretty blonde named Macy Struthers. When Betty found out she broke all the picture frames in the house, threw all of Ralph's clothes into the garabage and hurled a lamp at him when he tried to beg for her back. She filed for divorce the same week. Janet comforted her through the entire thing. She was hoping Betty could return the favor.

"Well, you know how Brad hasn't been doing too well lately?" Janet could hear Betty muttering to someone on the other end, followed by the sound of a male voice. Who could she possibly be with at this hour? "My parents suggested it might be best for him to be in some professional care, so we had him admitted to Dentonvale and-"

 _"Dentonvale, you said?"_ She cut her off suddenly, the male voice in the background going silent. _"When did you do this?"_

"I just dropped him off today-"

 _"Shit, Janet, I gotta go. I'll call you back as soon as I can."_ The line went dead and Janet stood alone once again in her kitchen, accompanied only by silence.


	5. The Hairpin

_Author's Note: After reading all the positive feedback on my stories, I have decided to revive them! It took some time to finish this chapter as I was unhappy with all my other attempts at writing it, but I think I finally got it right. Thank you for the patience and all the nice reviews, and please feel free to keep leaving them as the feedback helps immensly! Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Janet_**

Janet sat on the bathroom floor, bare thighs pressed against the cold tile as she rested her head on the toilet seat. It felt as though she had just had all of the life drained from her body. This was the third morning in a row that she had woken up to sickness, and Janet wasn't stupid - she knew exactly what this meant. She just didn't want to believe it.

She put her head in her hands, mumbling to herself. "No no no, this can't happen. Not now."

Feeling her stomach violently twist again, she ducked her head back into the toilet to vomit. A quiet sob escaped her lips as she wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand. Her limbs felt heavy as she gathered up the strength to haul herself off the floor and back to bed.

It was only when she was curled up under the blankets that she finally let herself cry.

* * *

 _ **Nation**_

Cosmo had woken her before their usual 7 am alarm had the chance. She could feel the warmth of his breath against the back of her neck as he moved to kisss her bare shoulders, slipping the strap of her nightgown down.

"Cosmo, it's early." She groaned, batting his efforts away. This didn't deter him, however, and he pulled her tighter into his embrace, leaving a kiss on her earlobe. She turned to face him, frowning, and swatted at him again. After all these years he should have known better than to wake her from her extremely cherished slumber.

"Good morning, my dearest." He hummed, leaving another kiss on her head. He seemed unbothered by her third attempt to smack his hands away. "You're lovely as ever."

"Are your urges so pressing that you can't wait until the sun comes up?" She grumbled, giving up on her attempts to ward him off.

He planted another kiss on her cheek, brushing a red curl behind her ear. "I'm sorry, you just look so breathtaking when you sleep, I can't help myself."

She reached up and cradled his face in her hand, planting a firm kiss on his mouth. Keeping her mouth close to his for a moment to tease him, she whispered, "You're creepy." and turned her back to him again. Ah, how he loved the games they played.

* * *

 _ **Betty**_

Oliver had been walking circles around Betty's living room since Janet's phone call the night before. They had stayed up until sunrise combing through the case files again and again and were rewarded for their efforts with dark circles under their tired eyes. Sprawled out on the kitchen table was the scattered collection of the McKinley's files, accompanied by a pot of coffee and a very full ashtray. Although they had dug through and reviewed the paperwork countless times, they still lacked the incriminating evidence they needed against the doctors. Now that Betty knew Brad was locked up in there, she had begun to worry for his safety. If their suspicions about the McKinleys being frauds was correct, it meant Brad could be in some real danger.

Betty streched out on the living room's loveseat, still dressed in her wrinkled suit from the previous day, flicking the ashes of her cigrette butt into an empty coffee mug. Oliver was puffing away at his own, using his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he searched his brain for a plan.

"They're too clever." He sighed, ploping himself down on the sofa beside Betty, growing defeated. "I'm at a loss on how to get what we need to incarcerate them."

Betty traced the rim of her mug with her index finger, feeling equally as lost. While Farley Flavors had been locked up for months now, they knew better than to naively think he didn't have people on the outside still working for him. Farley was too smart to leave behind a trail of bread crumbs and, even in prison, was making sure his colleagues were protected.

"If only we had some kind of inside source that could snoop around for us..." Oliver pondered to himself. He put his head in his hands, seeming as if he was on the verge of throwing in the towel, when suddenly his face lit up. He looked to Betty with wide eyes as though he had just made the biggest discovery of their lifetime.

"Brad."

* * *

 _ **Brad**_

Brad had decided to skip breakfast that morning, the thought of the horrific cafeteria oatmeal making his appetite non-existent. Although he wouldn't admit to it, he secretly longed for Janet's cooking. He took this time as an oppurtunity to develop some form of an escape plan. He pulled at the bars on the window with all the strength he could muster, thinking perhaps he could pull them loose and slip out onto the roof. To no surprise they refused to budge, sending Brad tumbling to the floor as he lost his grip. He laid on the floor for a few moments, staring at the space underneth his bed. It had only been a day since he had been admitted, but he was starting to worry he'd never see outside Dentonvale's white walls again.

Just as he was about to haul himself up off the floor and admit defeat, something under the bed caught his eye - _a hairpin_.

* * *

 ** _Cosmo_**

The siblings set up base for the day in Cosmo's office, having nurse Ansalong deliver their breakfast to them on a covered tray. Nation left her plate of eggs untouched, opting for a bite of burnt toast and a cup of black coffee. Cosmo, who was seated at his desk, reclined back in his chair, occasionally peeking over the top of the files he was reading to catch a glimpse of Nation filing her nails. In her usual seat at the window, legs crossed, Nation focused intently on her manicure. Cosmo wondered how she could make anything look attractive, pink tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated, her skirt riding up her thighs ever so slightly...

He had lost track of how long he'd been staring when her stern voice pulled him from his trance. "Are you done yet?"

"Hm?" He hummed, trying to pretend he had been reading the papers the whole time. "With the files? Oh, just about-"

"I meant with staring at me." Nation was never easily fooled, both of them knowing very well how bad Cosmo had it. He could feel his cheeks turn pink and he cleared his throat, a useless attempt at collecting himself. She always had her way of making him feel as though he'd been turned completely upside down.

"Janet Majors is to be visiting today to sign those papers." He announced, watching Nation's lips curl with satisfaction as he quickly changed the subject. She was always so pleased with herself when she could successfully cause him inner turmoil. Perhaps this was her way of seeking revenge for being woken up too early.

Nation got to her feet and crossed over to his desk, leaning in close to Cosmo's ear. Her breath was warm and smelled strongly of coffee. "Has Farley contacted you lately about the plan?"

Farley was supposed to have one of his colleauges, a man by the name of Bert Schnick, "admitted" to Dentonvale for treatment. In reality, Bert was to deliver a suitcase filled with thousands of dollars, the final secret stash of Farley's that had gone undetected by the police when he was arrested. Trusting the McKinleys as his loyal partners, he entrusted them with the task of keeping the money safe and hidden until he was released, of course with a reward involved. They were in debt to Farley, whose generosity had funded their entire institution and research.

"I spoke with his partner yesterday evening." Cosmo informed, his voice lowered to a whisper. They had to be careful when discussing their business inside Dentonvale's walls. They couldn't run the risk of being sloppy and having someone overhear them. "He will be arriving at dinner time."


	6. Breaking Out

**_Chapter 6: Betty_**

Oliver's tan Plymouth arrived outside the gates of Dentonvale at precisely 3 pm that afternoon. After an outfit change and some pruning to their appearence, no one would even guess the pair had just finished an all-night, caffeine-fueled bender. Oliver put the car in park and turned to face Betty, who sat looking extremely anxious in the passenger seat. He stubbed out the remainder of his cigarette in the cupholder. They didn't speak, their only exchange of communication being a single nod. This was part of the code they'd developed, a firm nod of the head signaling readiness. They'd developed an entire secret language of phrases and gestures when Betty first agreed to partner up with the detective. Oliver cautioned her that a case such as this could put them both in way over their heads, and they needed to be prepared for anything Farley Flavors might throw at them. Betty returned the nod with slight hesitance as Oliver reached out the open window to press the button for the gate's intercom. There was brief static from the speaker, followed by a woman's chipper voice.

"How may I help you?"

"Hello, we're here to visit a patient."

There was a moment of silence before the voice responded. "Who may I ask you're visiting with today?"

"Mr. Brad Majors, ma'am."

After another pause of silence there came a loud buzz, the gates groaning as they creaked open to allow the vehicle entrance. Oliver thanked the woman in the speaker and shifted the car into drive, slowly following the gravel trail towards the castle.

* * *

 ** _Brad_**

As it turned out, hair pins were great for picking locks. After spending about twenty minutes on his knees fiddling with the damned thing, his attempt as an amateur locksmith proved successful,. Brad held his breath as he carefully turned the door knob, being mindful not to make any loud noises that could draw attention to his room. There was an energy pulsing through his body- relief, maybe? - and he poked his head out to assure there were no nurses present. He slipped the pin into the waistband of his underpants and stepped into the hall, shutting the door carefully behind him.

The other side was disturbingly quiet and painted the same dismal white as his room. There were ten wooden doors on either side of the hall, each marked with a number, the white paint chipping off to reveal a bright red underneth. He could hear someone crying from behind one of the closed doors. Brad realized in that moment just how large the grounds of the castle were. He had no knowledge of how to manuver himself through this building, the most exploration of Dentonvale he'd had consisting of a daily walk to the cafeteria. He could very easily find himself lost in its many corridors and end up god knows where, and with god knows who. On the other hand, this could very well be the only chance he had of getting out of this hellscape and back into the normal world. He hard a vision in the back of his head, embracing Janet as they were reunited. Despite everything that had happened, he had a pressing feeling in his gut that he needed to be with her right now. He had to get home and make things right.

Not wanting to waste any more time, or risk being caught by a patrolling nurse, he ducked through the door at the end of the hallway marked "STAFF ONLY", which to his luck was unlocked, the other side revealing a spiral staircase. He remembered these from the first day he arrived. The only choice now was which direction to go?

* * *

 ** _Nation_**

The tensions in the castle had begun to build with the approaching storm. Nation noted the patients seemed restless during her lunchtime rounds, crying louder than usual. They brushed past a few of them as they were being escorted by nurses to the cafeteria in a single file line. She continued to anxiously check her watch as the time crept closer for them to greet their newest "patient".

"Do you have all the paperwork?" Nation asked, glancing once more at the time as they stepped onto the hospitals only, and extremely precarious, elevator. The doors closed behind them and it rattled to life, begginning its descent to the first floor of the hospital.

"Farley instructed that we take Bert on a tour when he arrives." Cosmo informed, his facade dropping almost immediately. He explained the designated plan Farley had relayed to him over the phone, eyes fixated on the floors passing before them in a blur. The elevator was one of their safe spots to talk business, it's loud humming making it impossible for anyone to overhear their conversation.

Bert Schnick was one of Farley's business partners. An older man with a thick German accent, he was being "admitted" to Dentonvale at Farley's request to carry out an important task. The final remainder of Farley's counterfeit money was tucked away within the walls of the castle, hidden by the siblings after Farley's arrest in a place only they knew. He suspected that police were still keeping a close eye on him and he couldn't create any risk while he was awaiting trial; if the remainder of his money was discovered, he would undoubtly be charged as guilty. It needed to be transported - safely, of course - and by one of his trusted colleauges.

"Bert will be posing as a blind man seeking treatment with us." Cosmo explained, Nation nodding as she followed along. "He will be staying overnight and joining the other patients for breakfast to avoid suspicions. When Farley's bodyguards arrive to fetch him, we are to escort him out via the tunnels." Housed underneth the castle was a tunnel system Farley had built for such business as this. You could never be too careful about who was watching and what they were watching for, and the tunnels allowed for a quick, undetected getaway if the need was to ever arise.

The elevator came to a grinding halt, the doors sliding open to let them off at their designated floor. The siblings donned their fake personas once more, changing the conversation to fabricated hospital speak, pretending to discuss patient treatments. Nurse Ansalong was present at the front desk, chatting away to a nurses aide named Ricky. She twisted her hair between her fingers flirtatiously.

"Hello Dr. McKinley." She greeted, quickly straightening up as the doctors entered the room. "Someone just buzzed in on the intercom, they should be arriving shortly."

"Excellent." Comso flashed his fake smile at the pair. "You and Ricky are dismissed to help the other nurses in the cafeteria."

As they scuttled away, giggling under their breath, the bell for the front door rang. "Ah, this must be him now."

Cosmo pulled back the heavy door, but on the other side there was no blind man with suitcases waiting for them. Instead, the siblings were face to face with the man responsible for Farley's capture — Detective Oliver Wright.


	7. It's A Wonderful Life

_Authors Note: Hello readers! This chapter is going to be a flashback of Brad and Janet's past prior to Dentonvale. I hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to drop a review! It helps a bunch._

* * *

Chapter 7: Brad

 _One year previous..._

It was Christmas Eve, and despite the bitter winds and a hefty 5 inches of snow, the town of Denton was alive with the cheerful spirit that only the holiday season could bring.

It seemed as though every residence was decked out in colorful lights and absurd amounts of tinsel, as if the town had transformed overnight into something straight out of a children's Christmas flick — all except for one, undecorated home that stood out from the others.

Brad Majors hadn't felt up to hanging the decorations this year. The quaint townhouse he shared with his fiancée, Janet Weiss, seemed sad in comparison to the twinkling lights and nativity scenes their neighbor's had on display. They were the only house on the block — hell, perhaps in the whole town — lacking any evidence of the holidays.

Instead of hanging mistletoes, Brad had opted to spend most days in his pajamas, watching reruns of _It's A Wonderful Life_ on television. This is where he would have preferred to be right at that moment, with the addition of a nice cup of hot chocolate, but instead he was riding shotgun to the annual Weiss family Christmas party, stuffed like a holiday turkey in the suit Janet had bought him.

Emily and Harry Weiss were known around Denton for their extravagant parties, which more often then not ended with a drunken guest being carted out by their spouse, or, in the case of their engagement party, Janet's uncle jumping fully clothed into the pool.

"I just hope Uncle Kurt can keep himself under control for this one..." Janet groaned as they maneuvered their way through the Happy Homes allotment, one of the nicer, wealthy suburbs of Denton. Each house was practically identical, right down to the white picket fence. Janet's parents loved to flaunt their assets, and each visit reminded Brad just how little he'd had growing up. He could feel his chest tighten with the usual anxiety that came with socializing.

"It's gonna be alright, Brad." Janet assured, reaching over to pat his knee, which was now bouncing nervously— one of his many bad habits. Janet called it his "dancing leg".

The party had already begun by the time the couple arrived, Emily Weiss greeting them at the door with a glass of wine and a kiss on the cheek. They hadn't even removed their shoes before she began fussing over Janet.

"Oh, honey, you know I wish you would have worn the dress I made for you.." Emily frowned, tugging on the hem of Janet's dress. Brad thought she looked lovely in what she'd chosen, but it wasn't out of the ordinary for Emily to find something to criticize.

Janet brushed her mother's fretting hands away. "I just wanted to mix things up for once, ma."

Emily sniffed, shaking her head. "Well, Daddy's in the living room messing with that new golf set I bought him." Both women rolled their eyes. "You know he's been waiting to see his little girl!"

The only person more over-bearing than Emily Weiss was her husband, Harry. Perhaps it was because Janet was their only child, but both parents had a habit of treating her as if she was still sixteen and incapable of thinking for herself. She had grown up extremely sheltered and a bit spoiled, showered in opportunity from a young age — ballet lessons, honors classes, captain of the Denton High cheer squad, you name it, she had it. Her parents social status in town even helped her land a job after graduation at DTV, Denton's recently revived television station.

Brad, on the other hand, was orphaned at a young age. He was adopted by a nice, older couple he later grew very attached to, but they had nowhere near the wealth the Weiss family did and struggled just to afford their tiny ranch home. Brad worked through a majority of his high school career in order to help support the adoptive parents who had taken him into their home so generously, while spending his free time assisting Dr. Everett Scott in his science lectures at the school. For Janet to have noticed him at all, let alone fallen in love with him, he'd never understood, and was positive her parents felt the same way towards him. This was a primary factor to why he currently felt like emptying the contents of his stomach onto their clean carpet.

A miniature putting green was set up in the living room, occupying the remaining space that hadn't been claimed by the ginormous Christmas tree. Harry was mid-put when he noticed his daughter in the door way.

"Sweetheart!" Harry beamed, abandoning his club to embrace her. Other family members called out greetings to the couple, a few swarming to shake Brad's hand. He felt his anxiety jump into his throat as Janet's aunts began fussing about his desperate need for a haircut. Meanwhile, Harry and Janet were too busy discussing the latest developments at her job to acknowledge him, or the fact her aunts were now pinching his cheeks like a child.

"Brad, you're looking quite overgrown." Harry clapped a hand on his shoulder, finally recognizing his presence as he joined in on the teasing. Brad clenched his teeth, forcing himself to laugh at the joke.

"Oh, he's just going through a phase." Janet twisted one of his curls between her fingers. "We thought he should try for a ponytail this time next year."

Harry huffed. "The only people with ponytails are those damn tree-hugging hippies."

"Well, you know, I actually wanted to wear a loincloth made of leaves tonight, but Janet wouldn't let me." Brad deadpanned, causing Harry's face glow red with frustration. It didn't take much to upset the man — all you had to do was be anything except the stereotypical masculine jockhead. After dealing with the family's unwanted critiques for so many years, he was finding it harder to bite his tongue recently.

Before Harry had the chance to retort, Emily's shrill voice called for everyone's attention — it was time to open gifts.

Everyone flocked around the Christmas tree, which was so tall the star on top scraped the ceiling. Janet's younger cousins sat front and center, practically bouncing with excitement as they whispered their guesses for what was inside the bigger boxes. Brad and Janet claimed a spot on one of the sofas with Harry occupying the empty space on Janet's other side, much to Brad's disdain. His sarcastic comment had earned him the greatest gift of the night; an endless supply of disapproving scowls from Harry Weiss.

After the younger kids finished viciously tearing open their gifts, leaving behind a mess of colored tissue paper and discarded boxes in their wake as they ran off to play with their new toys, Emily pulled a small, flat box from under the tree, wrapped nicely in silvery paper and a large bow. "Brad!" She called, tossing it in his direction.

Brad analyzed the gift curiously. It felt light, the neat cursive on the tag reading "T _o: Brad; With All The Love, Janet."_ He raised an eyebrow at Janet, who only smiled back.

"Open it!" She insisted eagerly, snuggling her head against his shoulder. He caught Harry's frown out of the corner of his eye.

He obeyed his fiancee's request and began carefully ripping the paper away, feeling almost guilty for ruining something so beautifully decorated. Underneath was a box, which he slowly lifted the lid from to reveal two tickets tucked into a nest of tissue paper. He held them up for closer inspection and realized they were plane tickets.

"They're for the honeymoon!" Janet explained, hugging his arm in excitement. "So we can take a real trip!"

It had been almost 2 years since Brad and Janet had gotten engaged, and the date for their wedding had been pushed back multiple times due to new responsibilities at DTV that required Janet's commitment, as well as Brad's fluxating mental health. The wedding dress she'd picked out was still stashed away in a closet somewhere. It felt sometimes as though they no longer had the time for each other.

While Janet chatted happily about their honeymoon plans, Harry only huffed and shot another stern look in Brad's direction.

* * *

As the evening's festivites came to a close and a heavily intoxicated Uncle Kurt was herded, with much difficulty, out the door, the party was at last deemed as over. Janet offered to help Emily clean the chaos that was leftover in the kitchen while Brad opted to be as close to the exit as possible until Janet finally gave the green light for his freedom. He could overhear their conversation from the foyer.

"So what is the date being moved to?" Emily inquired over the clinking of dishes as she cleaned.

"We were hoping sometime in August, I think an outdoor wedding would be lovely."

"Dammit, Janet, why are you still fooling with this?" Harry cut in sharply. "You've been engaged for damn near 3 years."

"Dad—"

Harry interrupted again. "You have so much going for you. I just don't understand why you're settling for _this_."

"What _exactly_ is it you think I'm settling for?" Janet quipped.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Harry slammed his hand on the countertop. "That... that... _weirdo_ you call your—"

"Fiancé. He is my _fiancé_ , whether you like it or not!"

"He's an emotional cripple!"

By this point in the conversation, Brad tuned out, feeling as though he'd heard more than he needed. He cast one last sad glance towards the kitchen, where Janet and her father's arguing had only gotten louder, and slipped out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.


	8. Deal with the Devil

_Authors Note: This will be a partial flashback chapter from Janet's perspective pre-Dentonvale. I was going to originally add the scene to "Tales From Dentonvale" as a side story but I felt it played too much of a part in plot for this one._ _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Janet**

 _Earlier That Year..._

Janet Weiss preferred to be busy. At the end of the day, a shift always felt more rewarding when there was a list of tasks to complete and responsibilites to uphold, and the busier she kept herself, the less time there was to think about the ticking hands on the clock. Today, however, the DTV studio felt more hectic than usual, even for her.

After spending a majority of the morning scrambling around the studio to assure everything was in place for the season premier of "Marriage Maze", and their host, Bert Schnick, was on set and ready to film, Janet at last found a second of alone time to catch her breath and steal a sip her latte. As she was raising the styrofoam cup to her lips, a voice from behind starled her.

"Hi Janet!" It belonged to Macy Struthers, who was still dressed in her costume from the Farley Flavors commercial. "Taking a little break, huh?"

Janet had a special disliking for Macy after she was caught in one of the dressing rooms with Betty Hapschatt's husband, Ralph. The affair subsequestly resulted in the couple's split, ending their marriage just shy of their three year anniversary. Rumors floating around the station had it that Macy used her influence with managment to get Betty's broadcasting show, The Denton Dossier, cancelled shortly after. In light of these circumstances, Janet's lack of tolernace for the woman seemed justifiable.

"Just trying to enjoy my _cold_ coffee." She retorted sarcastically.

"You're so funny, Janet." Macy giggled, nudging her arm playfully. "We should talk to Farley about getting you your own stand-up show!"

Janet smiled in spite of herself. "There's nothing I'd love more."

"Oh!" Macy snapped her fingers as if she'd just remembered something. "Speaking of, Farley would like to see you in his office."

The blonde turned to leave, tossing one last satisfied smile over her shoulder before strutting away, heels clicking as she went.

 _"Shit."_ Janet muttered to herself as she dumped the remainder of her latte into the nearest trash bin. So much for catching a break.

* * *

The dread that had begun to form in Janet's stomach only intensified as she climbed the stairs to Farley's office. Residing on the second floor, it sat perched above the audience seating, overlooking the studio like a watchtower. It had earned a nickname amongst DTV employees as "the box", and to be summoned there by Farley usually meant trouble for whoever the unlucky individual was. If Janet had to use Macy's cheerful attitude as a clue for what was to come, she figured she should brace herself for the worst.

Her visit was clearly being anticipated. She had barely raised her fist to knock when the office door swung open and she was greeted by her boss and the studio owner, Farley Flavors. He was a handsome man, dressed nicely in an expensive tailored suit, dark hair slicked back from his face. A cigar hung from his lips, the smoke circling around his head like a halo. He was Denton's biggest, if not only, success story — and boy, did he play the part well.

He pushed the door open wider, welcoming her inside.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Janet." He gestured for her to take a seat as he settled into a chair opposite her. The television screen behind him broadcasted a dancing Bert Schnick and the opening credits for "Marriage Maze." She could hear the live audience cheering from the floor below them.

Janet smoothed out wrinkles in her pantsuit nervously. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

For a moment, he didn't answer, focused on the cigar he now twisted between his fingers. The flashing glow of the televisions turned him into a faceless silhouette. "Look at you." His attention shifted to her now, watching her through the curtain of smoke. "You're beautiful."

"Oh.." She scrambled for the proper response, taken aback by the compliment. She hoped the dim lighting in the room would hide how pink her cheeks were turning. "Thank you, sir."

"The most desirable creature that ever walked..." He took a puff from the cigar, leaning forward so his features became visible once more. Janet's eyes were drawn to the standout scar below his right eye. "That's why I want you."

Her brows furrowed. "I don't understand, sir—"

"DTV's ratings have been soaring, and I hope to continue that..." He carried on despite her confusion, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. "I plan on launching my newest show, Faith Factory, by the end of this summer... and I want you, Janet Weiss, as my star."

Janet blinked, speechless. "I don't know what to say..." She knew in that moment she should have been expressing words of gratitude, shaking his hand feverishly and thanking him for the oppurtunity. But instead, the only thing she could form was more questions. "Why me?"

Farley chuckled at this. "Everyone loves the girl next door.." He reclined in his chair, his smile disappearing. "And Farley Flavors doesn't take no for an answer."

* * *

 **Oliver**

 _Present Day..._

Nothing could have prepared Oliver and Betty for the priceless expression plastered on the face of Cosmo McKinley after the heavy door was pulled back and the two men were brought face to face at last.

"Can I _help_ you?" Cosmo asked sharply. His hand lingered on the door, ready to slam it shut at any moment.

"I'm visiting with a patient." Oliver responded, maintaining his professionalism. "Mr. Brad Majors."

The siblings exchanged glances, as if they were weighing their options. Finally, Cosmo sniffed. "Very well."

The doctors welcomed them inside, their demeanors relaxing. Cosmo's scowl was replaced with a forced smile. Oliver watched as he turned to Nation and whispered a command in her ear, to which she nodded before immediately scuttling away. Betty remained at his side, surveying the interior of the castle curiously. They had agreed during the drive to let Oliver do the talking, especially if it came to interacting with the McKinleys.

"My sister, Nation, will be fetching one of our nurses to escort you to the visitation room." Cosmo addressed the pair. There was an edge to his voice still that suggested he was still questioning the intentions of their visit. Oliver took secret pleasure in the anxiety his presence was causing between the doctors, as they had every reason to be fearful. It wouldn't be long until Oliver could pay another visit to Dentonvale, this time with a pair of handcuffs.

Nation returned after what felt like an eternity of tense silence, an attractive blonde nurse trailing behind her. There was a sense of urgency in her pace. She pulled Cosmo aside, whispering frantically. The phony smile on his face faded instantly.

"So," Cosmo cleared his throat. "It seems Brad Majors isn't able to take visitors at the moment."

"For what reason, exactly?" Oliver demanded. This time, a new expression crossed their faces - fear.

"Well.." Nation hesitantly spoke at last. "We cant find him."

* * *

 **Brad**

It felt as if he'd been wandering through the halls of Dentonvale for days. Without the presence of windows, it was impossible to determine how long he'd been aimlessly walking the corridors, worrying a few times he was going in circles. It wasn't until he came upon a hallway that stood out from the others that he realized, thankfully, he wasn't lost.

On this floor, the wooden doors were gone, replaced instead with sturdy metal ones. He hadn't thought it possible, but this floor somehow felt eerier, the hallway so silent you could head a pin drop from the opposite end of the hospital. He crept forward slowly, taking careful, quiet steps as he inched his way closer to the promised safety of the "STAFF ONLY" door. The doorknob was practically in his grip when a starling sound stopped him in his tracks.

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

Someone was knocking.

 _BANGBANGBANG_.

Reluctantly, Brad turned back to face the source of noise, despite the wiser part of his brain telling him to do otherwise. Whoever it was demanding his attention seemed to have no intention of stopping, the pounding growing louder with each knock. It was bound to attract a nurse, or even worse, the McKinleys, and while he wasn't sure what would happen to him in the scenario he was caught out of his room, he didn't care to find out.

It didn't take much investigating for him to find the perpitrator of the noise. In red paint on the wall next to one of the doors was a number - 4711. The banging was almost deafening as he stepped closer to observe it.

"What do you want?" Brad whispered, pressing his ear to the metal. The knocking ceased.

"Open the slot, idiot." A voice hissed back. After inspecting the door again, he noticed it - a small window, no larger than a mailslot. Brad obeyed the stanger's orders and pulled it open, exposing a pair of striking green eyes. "Oh, hello. Who are _you_?" The voice, which he assumed belonged to a man, drawled flirtatously.

"Brad Majors. Who are _you_?"

"Dr. Frank N Furter, scientist and prince." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Enchanté."

Brad suddenly recalled his first dinner at Dentonvale, Eddie's voice echoing in the back of his head. _"Walks around here in women's make-up, claiming to be some prince from another planet..."_ His eyes widened in horror as he connected the pieces together.

" _You're_ Frank." He accused, backing away from the door.

"Yes, and _you're_ out of your room, aren't you?" Frank eyed his patient uniform, clicking his tongue in disapprovment. "Tsk-tsk, very naughty of you. It sure would be a shame if the McKinleys found out about your little exploration here.."

"No, please don't." He pleaded desperatly.

Frank chuckled, amused by his begging. "Well, I suppose you could help me then..."

Brad swallowed nervously. He had made a _huge_ mistake.

* * *

 _A/N: Suspense! I really hope you guys liked this chapter. The plot is really starting to heat up now. I'm hoping to add a few more backstories to "Tales From Dentonvale" soon, so keep your eyes peeled if you like that fic as well! Thanks for reading, and as always, your feedback helps immensly!_


	9. Under Pressure

**Chapter 9: Oliver**

The storm had finally settled in the skies over Denton as Oliver and Betty walked the winding dirt path leading away from Dentonvale and back towards where Oliver's Plymouth was parked. After demanding questions about Brad's wherabouts, the pair was promptly escorted from the building, raising more concerns from the investigators. As the horizon grew darker, the weather seemed to be mirroring the growing tensions down below.

"How do you _lose_ a _patient_." Oliver grumbled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Is someone going to contact Janet?" Betty, who had spent the entire ordeal chewing the inside of her check numb, spoke up at last, turning on a heel to face her partner. "I mean, if Brad is missing, they're legally obligated..."

Betty could only imagine how worried she would be if she were in Janet's place, and as her friend, felt it was her duty while working on the case to watch out for Brad.

"Betty, don't you get it." Oliver grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, his expression serious. "They're _hiding_ something."

"So.. Brad could be in danger?"

"We might _all_ be in danger..." He paused abrubtly as something in the distance caught his eye. A black vehicle was speeding towards them on the path, kicking up a whirlwind of dust in its wake. It was approaching the couple fast, leaving Oliver with hardly enough time to think before he instinctivly pulled Betty out of the way. The car raced past them, coming to a grinding halt in front of the doors they had just previously been pushed out of.

Betty opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Oliver's hand.

"Shhh.." He hissed, eyes focused on the figure that was now emerging from the drivers side of the vehicle. Shortly after, another figure stepped out from the passengers seat. Although details were fuzzy from afar, Oliver noted one was walking with a cane.

"I need to get a better look." He whispered, removing his hand from her mouth to gesture towards a group of nearby bushes.

Betty hesitated. "What if they see us?"

"That's why we need to act now while their backs are turned." Sensing she was still not convinced, he added, "This could be important."

After careful thought, Betty nodded at last. Oliver smiled and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before he rushed forward towards the bushes with Betty following in suit behind him. The figures from the vehicle had now begun climbing the steps leading to the front doors by the time they ducked to safety.

"You're not going to believe this." Oliver whispered, watching the exchange through a gap in the leaves. Betty crouched beside him, following his gaze.

Her jaw dropped as she immediately recognized the man ringing the doorbell.

"Oh, my god... _Bert Schnick_?"

* * *

 **Brad**

He found Eddie sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. It was lucky the former biker was so easily recognizable amongst the sea of green dressing gowns. His pudgy face was twisted in anger as he starred down at what looked to be a pathetic attempt at a meatball sub and some flimsy, undercooked french fries. Brad broke into a light job, panting slightly from the effort as he slid into the seat beside his friend.

Eddie looked up from his dinner in surprise. "To what do I owe the pleasure, princess?" He teased. Normally, Brad would have responded with an eyeroll and a groan, pretending to be annoyed, but today there were more pressing matters on his mind.

"I need your help."

As he recounted his conversation with Frank, Eddie's expression transitioned from confused, to angry, and then back to confused by the time the story reached its end.

"He wants me to find his make-up bag." Brad explained urgently, "He said the McKinley's took it, but I have no idea where they would keep it." He knew that Eddie possessed knowledge of every nook, cranny and piece of gossip that took place inside of Dentonvale's walls, and was the only person qualified, or even willing, to help him.

Eddie scratched his chin, his lips curling into a smirk. "I think I could help ya."

Putting his hatred for Frank aside, there was nothing Eddie wanted more than to get out of Dentonvale. If Brad complied to the request, this could mean the possiblity of a way out, and an oppurtunity to cause the McKinley's some grief. He leaned towards Brad, closing the space between them so they could talk without the risk of being overheard by a lingering nurse.

"Ya know where the McKinley's offices are?" Brad shook his head. "They're on the very top floor. If ya get on the elevator and take it all the way up, they hide themselves as far away from the nuts down here as possible. If ya get up there, by their offices and such, there's a bunch 'o rooms, piled high with all the crap they been takin' from us for years."

Outside the walls of the castle, the storm was gaining traction. Some of the patients had started to fidget in their seats restlessly. The lights flickered with each crack of thunder and Brad watched the expressions of worry on the nurses faces intensify. He recalled the old stories he heard about how storms could affect the behavior of patients in hospitals.

"How am I supposed to get there without them catching me?"

Eddie chuckled in a way that hinted mischeif. "Well, twiggy, you'd need a distraction..."

Another clap of thunder shook the hospital, causing the lights to falter once more before plunging the entire room in darkness. As shrieks filled the air around them, Brad felt a hand clap his back, followed by an urgent whisper. " _GO!_ "

* * *

 **Nation**

"You have got to be fucking _kidding_ me." Cosmo's voice hissed from somewhere in the darkness as he stumbled around blindly in search of his sister. A wave of relief washed over Nation when their hands met at last, fingers intertwining.

"What are we supposed to do?" She gripped her brother's hand tighter, attempting to remain composed. Dentonvale had never lost full power before - the back-up generators always kicked on after a few minutes. But now, at least twenty had passed, and the castle remained in darkness. She could only fathom the chaos taking place in the cafeteria at that moment.

Cosmo reassuringly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Well, first, we need the power to come back on so I can find Brad Majors and strangle him myself."

Just moments before Dentonvale had lost power, Brad Majors turned up missing from his room. He hadn't been accounted for at dinner either, which could only mean he was running around the halls this very second, potentially sticking his nose into business that didn't pertain to him. If Farley's entire operation was blown by some scrawny, emotionally crippled mute, it would mean lights out for more than just the hospital.

"Bert is supposed to be here at any minute!" Sensing the panic in her voice, Cosmo turned and gripped her arms tightly. She could feel his piercing stare through the blackness.

"Nation, _listen._ " He enunciated his words sternly, as though he was scolding a child. "What we _aren't_ going to do right now is _panic_. Do you unders-"

As if on cue, the lights flickered back to life, bathing the room once more in its usual flourscent glow. The melodic chime of the doorbell echoed throughout the foyer, causing Cosmo to quickly release his hold on Nation's shoulders. He practically sprinted to answer the door.

On the other side stood two men, one dressed too nicely to be a patient, his eyes hidden behind a pair of dark glasses. He carried a white cane in one hand and a suitcase in the other. Not bothering to wait for an invitation, he waved the other man off and pushed his way inside, flashing a wide smile to the siblings.

"Hoopla, McKinley's!" He tapped the floor with his cane, chuckling under his breath. "You sure know how to keep a man waiting!"

"Bert!" Cosmo rushed to his side, throwing his arm around his shoulders as if they were old friends, his dishelevment dissappearing behind a phony smile. "So nice to see you again."

Bert shrugged him away, reaching out instead for Nation's hand. He planted a sloppy kiss on her knuckles, causing Cosmo to twitch with a jealousy only she could sense.

"So sorry to keep you waiting, dear." She purred, attempting to reclaim her hand. "The storm's been causing a bit of issues with our power."

He let out another hearty laugh. "Oh, don't even worry about it, mon ami! You know I would wait an eternity to see that face again."

Cosmo cleared his throat in an attempt to interrupt Bert's flirtatious advances. It had become almost tradition for Bert to rile Cosmo up, and he looked for any oppurtunity he could to annoy the man, assuming the distress he caused was just Comso being a protective brother. He was half right with this notion. Nevertheless, it served as entertainment for both Bert and Nation.

"So, shall we get to buisness, then?"

"Oh, brother dear, we're just catching up." She allowed Bert to slip an arm around her waist, earning her another disapproving twitch from Comso.

Bert laughed again, mimicking Nation's voice. "Yes, brother dear, let us have our fun!"

"Well, we are on quite the time crunch." Cosmo pressed, glancing down at his watch impatiently. It was clear he just wanted Bert in and out of the hospital as fast as possible. "And as you know, _Farley expects_."

Clicking his tongue in disapproval, Bert gestured for Cosmo to lead the way. His hand remained on the small of Nation's back as he pretended to be dependent on her guidance, cane clicking as they walked.

* * *

 **Brad**

It was nothing short of a miracle that the power returned right as Brad was preparing to board the elevator. The clumsy run from the cafeteria through the darkened hall had been the most exersise he had gotten in months, and he struggled now to catch his breath, mentally repeating Eddie's instructions. He had to be careful not to forget even a single crucial detail that could result in him getting lost, or worse, caught.

The elevator doors creaked open, the lift groaning under his weight as he carefully stepped on. The hospital had a total of 4 floors, but if you asked Brad, he would have guessed there were a million. According to Eddie, the McKinley's offices were on the top floor, so he selected the coordinating button, the gated doors closing slowly as the elevator shifted into gear.

The top floor was different from the others below it. The walls, surprisingly, were void of the harsh white the rest of the hospital sported, and featured an array of framed photographs and offical-looking certificates. Brad surveyed each one curiously.

 _—_

 _Board of Psychology_

 _of the United States of America_

 _Cosmo R. McKinley and Nation P. McKinley_

 _Offical License of Practice_

 _—_

On the wall next to this certificate was a black and white photograph, featuring the McKinley's themselves, cutting the ribbon for Dentonvale's grand opening. They looked virtually identical, with Cosmo's same ridiculous glasses and Nation's attractive smile. Another figure stood next to them in the photo, dressed in a white suit, his arms around the doctors. As Brad looked closer, he recognized the man's face, easily distingushed by the scar under his eye.

It was Farley Flavors, Janet's boss and the owner of DTV. But how did he know the McKinley's?

As he attempted to decipher the photo further, he was startled by the sudden groan of the elevator and a man's hearty laughter. Panicking, he grabbed for the nearest doorknob, slipping silently into one of the rooms before anyone could catch a glimpse of him.

Decorating the room was a series of filing cabinets, accompanied by a desk in the center, the nameplate identifying the owner as Cosmo McKinley. There was a large window that overlooked the backside of the hospital's property, the occasional flashes of lightning in the skies outside illuminating the space around him, exposing more for him to investigate. A stack of papers, neatly organized, sat on the desk, next to a tan folder that was practically stuffed to the brim. As he tiptoed closer, he was able to read its label more clearly: **BRAD MAJORS, CONFIDENTAL**. He held his breath at the sight of his name, beads of sweat forming on his upper lip as he carefully lifted the folder open.

He was only able to catch a glimpse of the word _manic_ before the sound of approaching footsteps pulled him back to reality. Thinking quickly, he darted under the desk, pulling his legs underneth him so he was curled into fetal position. The doorknob jiggled and the room became engulfed in light, followed by the same laughter he had heard coming from the elevator. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something about it sounded strangely familiar...

Brad identified Cosmo's drawl first, recalling it from his first day. He imagined his bald head and toothy smile. He counted three sets of legs from his hiding spot, the second, more shapely pair easily belonging to Nation McKinley. Brad mentally pictured her, far more attractive than her brother, but sporting the same fake smile. The owner of the third pair of legs remained unknown, the familiarity of their laugh still puzzling Brad.

"Hmm. That's odd." He heard Cosmo mumble to himself as he took a seat, his legs only two inches away from Brad's nose. It felt as if his heart might stop as Cosmo silently surveyed the contents of his desk. After what seemed like an eternity of rustling papers, he spoke at last. "So, lets begin."


End file.
